1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a computer-readable recording medium storing a data communication program, a data communication method, and a mobile terminal, and more particularly to a computer-readable recording medium storing a data communication program for causing a mobile terminal having computer capabilities to perform data communication with a predetermined server, a data communication method, and a mobile terminal having computer capabilities to perform data communication with a predetermined server.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a business application used by a mobile terminal, business operation data communication is generally carried out for transmitting various data, such as data of a daily business report, an operation log, and so forth, to a server (business operation server).
Further, to cope with the loss of mobile terminals, and reduce maintenance and operation costs of the same, there is a demand for the capabilities of remote maintenance and operation management of the mobile terminals. To meet the demand, communication for operation management (e.g. transmission of a log and reception of a push message by polling, etc.; hereinafter referred to as “the management data communication”) is generally carried out separately from the business operation data communication.
Now, assuming that a mobile terminal is outside a service area (offline), for example, if a sales representative desires to transmit data of a daily business report or the like to the business operation server, or if it is desired to transmit data of inspection of collected blood from a place outside the service area, such as a hospital, a warning message “Outside Service Area” or the like appears on a display screen of the mobile terminal to inhibit the data from being transmitted. This hinders execution of business operations.
Further, for example, when a user has lost his mobile terminal, the business operation server sometimes desires to quickly obtain the operation log of the user to thereby investigate whether or not secret information stored in the mobile terminal has been referred to. In such a case as well, the offline state of the mobile terminal hinders execution of business operations.
In the management data communication as well, there are brought about similar problems, such as the incapability of operation management.
To overcome the above problems, there has been proposed a method of automatically resuming data communication when the mobile terminal is restored from a state incapable of transmitting data. One known example of the method is that the mobile terminal detects that it has returned into a service area from outside the same, and automatically inquires of the server as to held mails (see e.g. Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2003-32751).
As described above, when the mobile terminal is restored from the state incapable of transmitting data, it is necessary to transmit data which should be transmitted, to the server as early as possible.